1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housing enclosures for exhaust fans suitable for maintaining a controlled environment in a wide variety of buildings, including by way of example factories, poultry houses, barns and greenhouses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of known housing enclosures for fan systems in buildings. However, these known devices are either aerodynamically inefficient, bulky and cumbersome, relatively expensive to build, install and maintain, or else have other undesirable characteristics.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the invention are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NUMBER DATE GRANTED ______________________________________ Simmons et al. 1,739,082 Dec. 10, 1929 Townsend 1,890,758 Dec. 13, 1932 Harp 2,552,966 May 15, 1951 Mieczkowski et al. 2,750,868 June 19, 1956 Hartsough 3,285,153 Nov. 15, 1966 ______________________________________
The patent to Simmons et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,082) discloses a ventilator-type exhaust fan which may be mounted in a window pane for the purpose of exhausting kitchen odors, living room odors, etc. It uses a relatively high-speed motor directly driving an exhaust fan together with an adjustable intake damper for controlling back-draft from the unit.
The Townsend patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,758) is another exhaust fan type ventilator wherein the exhaust louvers are mounted externally of the unit and outside of the building being ventilated.
The Harp patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,966) discloses a ventilator unit for a dairy barn and poultry house mountable with the louver intake inside the building and an exhaust to the outside.
The patent to Mieczkowski et al, (U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,868) discloses an automatic system involving thermostatic and motor controls for control of the air temperature within the building in which the device is used.
The Hartsough patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,153) discloses a structure for bringing air from outside of a building into the working area thereof.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the present invention.